Wings of an Angel!
by Dark neko-san
Summary: Female Naruto!Nastume has encountered Kyuubi one day and declines his offer for power.Then getting adopted she goes through a new life while trying to keep her promise to her real father.While gaining her wings.Pairing decided!
1. Birth of an Angel

Wings of an Angel

Chapter 1:The birth of an Angel

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was silent in Konohagakure.Home's lay in ruins.Before they stood beatifully and proudly.Now they lay in rubble.Just small pebbles remained from their old status.The sky was pitch black.Despite the fact that it was actually quite early.Men,woman, and children all lay scattered around the area.Being helped by medic-nin.Some were crying for their loved ones that now lay dead."What just happened?'' some of the children asked their parents.Not knowing what had just happened.Not knowing of a demon.A demon that was just sealed into a child.And a brave man who had just lost his life.

Sarutobi walked into a clearing.A troubled expression on his face.Seeing a huge crater,that had destroyed almost all of the clearing,he quickened his pace.Once at the edge he gazed at the rubble.Nothing.Everything was gone.He knew he was crying.He felt the hot tears well up in his eyes before falling onto to blackened ground.Then he saw something shift.Causing the rubble to fall off.A body he relized.A body!No wait two bodies!One was of a grown male.With spiky blonde hair.Which was now halfly covered in dirt.The other...he didn't know.He knew it was someone seeing a small hand clutching onto the blonde mans vest.He had an idea of who it was but didn't think it possible.Then he heard a cry.A loud cry of saddness.He rushed over to the man.The tears falling faster then before.Getting there he knew he was right.There lay Kazama Arashi.The Yondaime.The youngest and possibly greatest Hokage.Now lay dead.Falling to his knees Sarutobi reached out to see a bundle.The hand coming from the bundle clutching onto Arashi tightly.Managing to pull the small hand away from Arashi he gathered the bundle in his arms.The crying didn't stop though.He brushed away some of the blanket and saw the most beautiful lively blue eyes ever.The only problem was that they held so much saddness."Those eyes of yours don't deserve to be sad.They are too beautiful.''Sarutobi stated.He carefully brushed the blanket away revealing a face.A childs face.A baby.There was a note tightly clutched in the childs hand.Managing to pull the note out of the childs hard grip he read it to himself,

_Dear_ _reader,_

_I,as you may know, am Kazama Arashi.If you are reading this it means I'm dead.You must have found me and my daughter.Before you faint from surprise yes I have a daughter.I was married in secret as to not put my wife or child in danger.But now onto more serious manners.My daughter now carries a heavy burden.For she is the container of the Nine tailed demon Kyuubi.I sealed it in her to protect Konoha.So please see her as a Hero.As I write this my life is coming to an end.My wife.I know she has died._

Sarutobi had to squint in order to see the next words.The paper was covered in blood marks and tear stains.

_My daughter I know she will be lonely.But please be her it a dead mans wish.Put her in the care of someone trustworthy.Someone who will protect her._

_There is also something else.Give this letter to Sarutobi and make sure that when she recieves her bloodline that she goes to the Kazama estate and reads the scrolls hidden in there._

_My time is about to end...I have one last wish for my daughter.This will keep her safe from my enemies.Her name shall be Natsume.Uzumaki Natsume.Let her take her mothers maiden name instead of 'Kazama'._

_When she learns she is my daughter...I know she may hate me.So for now let her have 'Uzumaki' so she will not be ashamed of her name._

_Kazama Arashi_

When Sarutobi finished reading his hand was trembling.Rising to his feet the child still held firmly to himself.He made his way to the entrance of Konoha.He had an annoncemant to make.He had a bad feeling about this.A very bad feeling indeed.

4 years later

Uzumaki Natsume was so fast she didn't even feel the branches and rocks cutting her flesh.Or maybe she was just used to it.She didn't pay much attention and ran.Behind her a mob of villagers gave chase.Laughing at her.They had many weapons.Beer bottles,sticks,brooms,knifes, and so on.They hadn't hurt her phisically...yet.But they were hurting her mentally.Their harsh words rung in her ears..

_"Demon brat!''_

_"Fox bitch!''_

_"Monster!''_

She could even here them when she tried to play with the other children.

_"Get away from him!''_

_"Stay away from her you damn fox!''_

_"Stay away from my family!You already killed enough villagers!''_

'Why,why,why,why?'She chanted that word over and over in her mind.She glanced over her shoulder and saw that they were speeding up."They will catch me in a matter of seconds.''She whispered to herself.'But I won't give up!I have escaped before!'She thought recalling the events.She had out runned than at times or hid and managed to get away unharmed.But today they had attacked her at her weakest.Her back had been feeling rather odd.It felt like if something needed to get out and her flesh was being torn apart.Then something caught her eye.A small den.Abondened by a fox.She smiled she had hid there once it was deep enough to make sure none of the people could grab her.And there were a few rocks that could be used as a shield.With a sharp turn she made a dive into the den.Once in side she dashed in.But to her horror there were no rocks!Then she relized what was going on.'This was their plan.To lead me here.Then they could kill me.And nobody would bother to check here.'Tears welled up in her eyes.'This is the end,huh?'She felt shards pierce her skin.Blood dripped onto the ground.Then more shards came followed by Kunai knifes and Shuriken.'There are ninjas helping too.'She thought sadly.She closed her eyes waiting for her life to come to an end.When an image of a brown haired teen with a scar running across his nose appeared in her mind.He was smiling and waving.'Iruka-sensei!'Her eyes snapped open.She was no longer in the den but in a sewer.

Natsume looked around.She walked as if in a trance letting her feet take her to her destination.Finally she saw a red glow.And then heard a soft boy voice calling her,"Natsume...please to me!Come!Come!''Natsume quickened her pace it sounded as if the boy were being tortured and needed help.When she got there she saw a huge cage.She gazed around,"Hello!Hello!Where are you!''She called out.Then she noticed something shift in the darkness.She saw someone stand up and walk up to the cage entrance.It was a boy.He has short spiky red hair.And red eyes.He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black baggy pants.The odd thing was that he had nine red fox tails swishing behind him anf red fox ears."I have something to tell you.Don't interupt.''He said sternly.She just nodded.He smirked,"Well first off let's start with my name.You may not know it...yet.But my name is Kyuubi.As for why your here...well this is your mind.You were knocked out and came here.Now you may be wondering why I'm here.Well when you were a baby I was sealed inside of you.By your own father!The Fourth Hokage sealed me inside of you.He told everyone to treat you like a Hero.But look at how badly you are treated!Don't you want revenge on those idiots?Don't you want to kill them all and laugh at them?I know you do!Just give in to that voice telling you to give in.It's right you have to give in.If you do you will get much power.So much it can get you your revenge and more!So do you accept?Will you give in?''Kyuubi's smirk widened he knew she would give in.After she did he would get his revenge.And he would be free again!Best of all he would get rid of the daughter of the man who defeated him...

"No.''Kyuubi snapped out of his daze,"What!''He groweled out dangerously.She smiled at him,"Even if I'm treated badly...I know that your the Demon that attacked Konoha.And now I know who my father is.I have pieced together the puzzle.You are trying to get loose and get revenge you will trun on me and kill me therefor getting your revenge on my father and the village.I want to be Hokage like my father!I admire the Fourth!And I love him too because now I know he's my father!So I will make my father proud by making sure you don't come out!''Her eyes glowed a silver color and then a barrier surrounded the cage chains wrapped themselves around the cage making it so that there was no escape.And lastly a silver chain snaked around Kyuubi fading into his skin.He looked at her in confusion mixed with anger,"What did you do!''She just kept smiling at him,"You can't transform into your demon form.As long as that barrier and chains are active.Also I'll break the conection with you and me.You are inside me.But you can't give me anything and you can't control me.''With that said she started to fade."Get back her!Undo this right now!''Kyuubi's rant fell on deaf ears she could not hear him anymore.She would never be controled by him.She would never give up.She would never be like him.She would stay alive and become Hokage!

Natsume wearily opened her eyes to find herself in someones arms.She gazed at the person but her vision was blurry.She then looked at the clothing.She only saw a blur of colors.She started to panic a little.'What's wrong with my eyes?'She asked herself.She then felt herself being layed down on somethind soft.A bed she relized.Then she heard a male voice speaking to a female...

"She was attacked.She has a few cuts.I just need her to have a check up.Hokage-sama will be here soon.''It was a male speaking.She recognized the voice as Iruka.'He's trying to get her to check on me.'She secretly smiled to herself.Then she heard the female speak her voice nervous,"O-oh...w-well...i-if H-Hokage-sama is coming...sure.But I won't do it myself!''She heard the female nurse put something on a small desk beside her before walking away closing the door behind her.

She heard Iruka shift nervously.He wasn't to good with medicine,"It's ok Iruka-sensei.I just have a little problem with my eyes.''She said sitting up.She heard Iruka gasp and run to the other side of the room.She then heard the water go on.Then it stopped and she heard him running back,"Here!''He choked out he handed her a wet cloth.She gratefully took it and rubbed her face with it after a while her vision was back to normal she looked at the cloth,"I guess I had dirt in my eyes!''She laughed looking at the dirty towel.Iruka on the other hand looked a little worried,"Natsume,Hokage-sama is coming over to fill out some papers.''He said bitting his lip.She looked at him weirdly,"When is that a problem Iruka-sensei?''Iruka opened his mouth but was interupted by the door swinging open.Sarutobi walked in with a huge grin on his face.Natsume and Iruka freaked out a bit."Nastume I have a surprise for you!''Sarutobi said happily,"Iruka wants to adopt you!All we need to do is get these papers signed!''He said placing a huge stack of papers on the bed.Iruka looked at her nervously,"You don't have to accept though.''Iruka really wanted Natsume to say yes though.He loved her like a daughter.But he knew Natsume would most likely say no.Natsume stared at him then broke into a smile she jumped on Iruka and hugged him,"I accept!I accept!''She squealed.Iruka hugged her back.He had a grin on his face.He had a family.Even if it was small he had a family!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the ending.I will continue with my other stories.I may update my Ouran fic on Friday or Tommarow.

Well anyways..

R & R!


	2. Introducing Shika kun and Chouji kun

Wings of an Angel

Chapter 2:Introducing:Shika-kun and Chouji-kun!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day in Konoha.The village was now back to it's high status.But the hatred towards the Kyuubi container still remained.But now they had a sort of pity towards the person who had to suffer most.Umino Iruka.Sure he was great with children!But he had to take care of a demon!She could cause him only trouble and pain!Or that is what the villagers say.Even some of the children.But today would end up different.Today two children would earn a comrade.A friend.

Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji walked down Konoha's streets.Or more like Chouji dragged Shikamaru.Their parents,who had been on the same Genin team,had told them to bond.It wasn't really a must.They were best friends!But apperantly their parents wanted them to train together.Of course by training they would just go to the park and play some sort of game.Or they would just lay around doing nothing.Both boys agreed on that.So as Chouji halted in his step he carefully let go of Shikamaru.Chouji settled down and took out a bag of chips and started munching on them noisily.Shikamaru let his body slump against the tree that he was under and he lazily brought his head up to look at the clouds,''How I envy the clouds."He muttered.Chouji turned to his friend and nodded.Shikamaru had explained already.'I want to be free like them.'He would say.The just sat their.Unaware of the small group watching from a distance.

"Hey look!Isn't that the Nara kid?"A boy said in a loud whisper."Yeah!And the Akamichi too!"A girl cried out.Another boy stood beside them.Making a total of three.He had brown hair and canine like eyes.He was wearing a pale brown long-sleeved shirt and dark brown pants.He had red fang shaped tatoos on each cheek.A small white dog was curled up on top of his head.He glanced at the two boys and smirked showing off his canines.The other two looked at him with a large ammount of fear,"K-ki-Kiba-san w-wha-what a-a-are y-you think..ing?"The girl stuttered.Her eyes reflecting her fear.Kiba just grinned,"Not much.Just a little...prank."The other boy rolled his eyes and let loose a small smirk,"You mean bully them."He said with an excited look.The girls eyes reflected excitment when he said that,"Heh,they won't see it coming!"She said pumping a fist into the air.Kiba rolled his eyes,"Cut it Yuki.You know you place."Kiba then turned to the other boy,"You do too.Right Kiyo?"Kiyo nodded.The all grinned at eachother and headed over to the two unaware boys.

Chouji raised his head when he heard footsteps.His eyes widened when he noticed who it was.'Kiba's gang' as he dubbed it was coming right at them!His eyes filled with fear.He glanced at his friend and saw fear in his eyes as well.As they got closer Yuki blocked the left,Kiyo blocked the right,the tree blocked the back, and Kiba blocked the front.Shikamaru and Chouji recognized this strategy.It trapped them and made it hard for escape.They all smirked and their faces looked so menacing right then.This was made to install fear and make thinking difficult."Look what we have here!A couple of pathetic ninja!We got fatty and lazy butt!"Kiyo screamed with a laugh.Yuki smirked having her turn next she delivered a strong kick to Chouji.He put his arm infront of himself to lessen the blow.Kiyo growled and faster then a blink he managed to punch Shikamaru a total of five times.Kiba laughed as he too started his attacks.

Not to far away a small girl lay.Her blonde hair was sprayed out wildly.She was covered in a Jounin vest.Two men who were quite a distance away talked to eachother,"I must say she is strong!I CAN SENSE HER FLAME OF YOUTH!"One cried out dramatically.The other didn't have his vest on but it was obvious he was a Jounin.He was smoking and seemed to be ignoring the other,"Keep quiet,Gai.You'll wake up the kid."He said after letting out some smoke."OF COURSE ASUMA FOR WE DO NOT WISH FOR THIS STRONG CHILD TO BE AWOKEN..."Asuma sighed,'Idiot.'He thought to himself.They didn't notice her stir and sit up.She rubbed her eyes and yawned.She looked at the vest and recognized the scent,'Asuma-senpai.'She thought and looked up to see both him and Gai talking.She got up and carefully folded up the vest before placing it on the ground.She decided to take a walk.She didn't know why.It was like...someone was calling her.

As she walked she could feel it.Someone calling out to her.Someone begging her to help.She was starting to freak out.That is until she halted.She didn't know why.It was like a calling.A sign.She glanced at where she had walked."The park?"She mumbled confused.She walked in and took a look around.'Nobody I know is here.Why did I get that feeling?'She thought to herself.Yet her body refused to leave.She sighed and let her feet guide her.She didn't have to walk to long when she saw three kids,two boys and a girl,pounding two boys.She suddenly had an idea of why she came.'Did I come to help?'She didn't have to think about that question twice as she rushed to help.She used her knowledge of medic to press pressure points on the three kids.As soon as she touched them they fell down.Uncouncious.She sighed in relief and looked at the two shaking boys.She got on her knees and looked them over,"Are you two alright?"She asked softly.

Shikamaru and Chouji stared at the girl who had just saved them.They were still shaky and didn't trust her but she did save them.Shikamaru was the first to recover,"Troublesome.''He muttered though he tried to sound bored his voice came out hoarse and shaky.The girl cocked her head to the side and squinted at them.'She looks like a cat.'Shikamaru thought to himself.After a quick 'check-up' the girl grinned,"You don't have any broken bones.Just a few scratches and some pain on your body."She stated happily.She then looked at them curiously,"What are your names?I'm Umino Natsume!"She said proudly."Akimichi...Chouji.."Chouji said in a soft shy tone.She nodded then turned to Shikamaru,"Nara Shikamaru."He muttered.She grinned,"It's nice to meet you Shika-kun!Chouji-kun!"The boys couldn't help but smile at her.For the next few minutes they talked,"So we will all enter the academy in a week?"Natsume asked.Shikamaru nodded.Natsume's nose twitched and she got up quickly,"I have to go.But I'll see you at the academy!"She said as she ran off.She paused and turned to them,"I'm sure we can be great friends!"She called back before running off.Shikamaru and Chouji couldn't erase those smiles for the whole day.

"We won't have to worry anymore."Chouji said while walking away from the park with Shikamaru."What do you mean by that?"Shikamaru asked."She will help us alot.And best of all shes our friend!Maybe she can teach me!"He said excited.Shikamaru nodded.But Chouji noticed something about his friend.How whenever he mentioned her Shikamaru would blush and turn away.Chouji didn't understand why but he had a good idea.He grinned,'Shikamaru's first crush.'That was all he could think about.'What an exciting life it will be with Umino Natsume.'Was his thought as he went home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!It's short but I really didn't want to blow anything for the next chapter!But I have a favor!Can anyone draw me a picture of Natsume?If you can send me a message with the link!Please help out!If you do I'll post two chapters for one of your favorite stories!!!!!!!!!!!I'll keep my promise just help out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Taijutsu training Green beast of Konoha!

Wings of an Angel

Chapter 3:Taijutsu training!The Green Beast of Konoha appears!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 years later...

Natsume sighed as she walked down the streets of Konoha.Nobody was around.Iruka was on a mission.And Shikamaru and Chouji had been forced to train.Shikamaru and Chouji had been her friends for a whole two years which really suprised her.When she meet their parents she had been afraid of being yelled at.But she was shocked when they pulled her aside and told her,"We could never hate you.An inoccent child.We were there to see your father put a heavy burden on you.I'm sure you know.We are gratefull you do not hate us."From that day on she felt a bond made with Chouji and Choza Akimichi.As well as Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara.She didn't know why but everytime they hurt she was there to help.Everythime they were in trouble she was there to help.They often called her an angel.She smiled,'And I won't let them down!I'll be there for them!All of them!'She though with determination in her eyes.

Meanwhile...

A man wearing a green jumpsuit and sporting abnormally huge eyebrown and a bowl like hair cut was running around Konoha.He chanted to himself loudly,"IF I CANNOT DO 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA IT IS 200 LAPS INSTEAD!IF I CANNOT DO 200 LAPS IT IS 300 PUSH UPS!IF I CANNOT..."And so he continued on his rant.A while later he finished his laps and was now jogging around aimlessly.That is until he saw a small blond girl.Her blue eyes filled with determination.He suddenly fell to his knees and started crying waterfalls,"I AM SO PROUD TO WITNESS THE FLAME OF YOUTH AWAKEN IN SOMEONE SO YOUNG!"He shouted on the top of his lungs.

Natsume jumped and looked around frantically.Everyone was walking calmly.With the usual glares directed her way.She didn't pay attention to them but still looked at the other villagers confused,'Is it normal for a grown man to cry openly like he just did?'She wondered.She would have to ask Iruka!For now she settled her gaze on the crying man.She walked over carefully wondering if the man was insane.When she was close enough she put a small hand on his shoulder,"Excuse me but,why are you crying?"She asked blinking her sapphire eyes.The man stopped his tears and looked at her.Then he started crying again,"THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS SO BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU!"He shouted once again.Then he went on a rant about 'The Flame of Youth.'She didn't really listen.She tried to recognize him,'I think he was the one who Asuma-senpai was talking with.'

As Gai finished his speech about 'The Flame of Youth' he took in the girls appearence.Then it hit him like a brick,''YOU ARE THE ONE ASUMA HAD TOLD ME ABOUT!YOU ARE TO BE MY STUDENT!"He,once again,shouted.Natsume cringed,'Now I remember.Iruka-sensei had told me that I could train with Asuma-senpai.But I needed Taijutsu training so Asuma-senpai went to look for Gai-senpai.I fell asleep before I could meet him.'She thought.Gai then flashed her a thumbs-up with a huge grin which nearly blinded her.Gai then pulled himself up,"IT IS TIME TO BEGIN YOUR TRAINING!FOLLOW ME!"He shouted before running off.Natsume at first was hesitant.After thinking things through clearly she shrugged and ran after him.

As she started to catch up she noticed they were heading to a training field.There were practice dummies spread out everwhere and a forest area.There was a wide space,which she quessed,were for sparring.As she caught up Gai turned to her,"Now I would like you to tell me about yourself and why you wish to learn Taijutsu."He was serious this time so Nastume responded quickly,"Well my name is Umino Natsume.I'm 6 years old.I'm going to be 7 in three weeks.I like my friends and my family.I dislike others who put someone down and those who seek revenge.My hobby...training.My dream is to become Hokage!And the reason I want to learn Taijutsu...to protect the ones I care for!"Her eyes were now full of determination.

Gai admired the girls determination,'Even when she was shunned.Even when she was chased and called a demon.She still has the determination to become Hokage.To fulfill her dream.She is truly the daughter of the Fourth.'Gai nodded and turned to the wide area,"The first thing I need you to do is prove to me you are worthy.I will give you a number of tasks to fulfill and you will have to complete them all before time runs out.If you fail I will not teach you any Taijutsu.But if you are to pass you will have proved to me that you are ready.So do you accept?"Gai asked.Natsume bowed her head and though for a moment then she looked up with more determination and nodded.Gai smiled,"Your first task is to doo 100 push ups.Then 100 sit ups.Then run 100 laps around Konoha.After that kick that training post 100 times.Then punch it 100 times.You have three hours to complete all thses tasks.I shall return to you in three hours.Don't try to cheat.I will know."And with that said Gai left the girl to finish her tasks.

At the Hokage tower...

Gai sat in front of Sarutobi.They were both looking into an orb where it showed Natsume doing her tasks.She was already on 89 push ups which impressed Gai.Sarutobi then looked straight at Gai,"Your planning to pass her even if she dosen't finish?"Gai nodded,"Even now she is showing me that she really wants to learn Taijutsu.I won't stop her from learning.She has potential to be even stronger then me!"Sarutobi nodded and they both gazed at the orb.40 sit ups.And so they watched.They were impressed everytime she finished a task.Gai had to wonder,'Will she actually finish all the tasks before the three hours?'He was about to find out.Gai had secretly set a timer on a nearby stump so he would find out how long it would take her.He gazed back at the orb 90 punches.He then left.

At the training field...

Gai arived just as Natsume was on 98.He walked over to the timer and waited."1...1..100."He heard Natsume say.He quickly stopped the timer.Natsume then fell down.Gai ran over to her and noticed she was uncouncious."It's no surprise.Nobody can stay awake after that training."He picked her up and walked over to the stump.He crouched down and looked at the time.He smiles and got up turning he set off to Iruka's home...

"2 hours 5 minutes 3 seconds...not bad."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!I still need a picture of Natsume!I'll post two chapters for your favorite story!Just send me the link in a message!Thanks! Please R&R!


End file.
